


Out

by bringbackjasper (awfuldaycupcake)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, roosterteeth would make simmons' worst memory coming out but i have a gut feeling they're Cowards, spoilers for s17 ep 10: The Killing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfuldaycupcake/pseuds/bringbackjasper
Summary: As Genkins forces them all to relive their worst memories, Simmons has a flashback.





	Out

_ Genkins laughed. “Hope you all like Labyrinth!” He shouted, as Simmons’s vision went dark. He vaguely heard Tucker start saying something about being as strong as— as strong as  _ something _ before his hearing went too. Where… where was he? _

Kaikaina was taken back to the day her mom died.

Tucker was taken to the day his kid left with Tex, up in that spaceship. When he thought his son was dead.

Wash, the day Epsilon died. The first time. In his own mind.

Each of them was reliving their solo worst memories. The lonely trials they had to take part in. Stuck, no one to guide them.

Throughout his life, Simmons was pretty lucky. He could admit that. Hell, his worst memories were with Red team at his back. He was grateful for it. And yeah, watching Donut get shot was one of his worst memories, but even  _ then _ he’d had Lopez. At least it was someone to talk at who would listen.

Another one of his least favorite moments was when Grif quit. But then it wasn’t him alone, it was Grif. He kind of felt bad, looking back on that. If he’d stayed…

It took a lot more thinking for Simmons to remember the most alone, most powerless, and most pitiful moment in his life.

But, in a snap, he was there. The decorated dining room with the fake looking family. He felt like he was looking in a dollhouse.

June 4. Senior year. Two days before graduation.

His little sister was sitting next to him. He had on a dark red polo, standing out against his pale skin. He knew it wouldn’t for long. He blushed too easily, he always had.

He was mulling over the words in his mind while he rolled around bites of bland potato casserole in his mouth. He didn’t want to do this. But really, they either found out here or at his wedding. He wasn’t planning on talking to them in between it all.

“What’s wrong, Richard? Don’t you like mummy’s casserole?” His mother asked, dabbing at the corner of her mouth with a napkin. His father gave a glare. Yeah. As if he’d say anything even if he didn’t.

He didn’t even look up as he said it, but the words fell from his lips anyway.

“I’m gay.”

All he heard was the clattering of silverware on his mother’s plate.

“I like guys.”

“Richard!” His mom shouted.

“You watch your  _ mouth _ , son,” his dad said, nearly threatening in tone.

“Only guys. No girls. And… I don’t want to go to college, either. I want to enlist.”

“Dick, think of your goddamn future. You’re throwing it away to be a fucking queer space marine? Is this a joke to you?” His dad said, slamming his fist on the table.

“Grandpa did.” Simmons looked up, his eyes meeting his father’s. His little sister was sitting next to him, her small frame quiet and confused. She didn’t say a word. “He fought in the Great War.”

“You leave your mother’s father  _ out _ of this—“ his father threatened, standing up from the table. Simmons’s mom burst into tears, fat crocodiles running down her cheeks.

Simmons has flushed a bright red. Amidst all the chaos and screaming, he stood up, taking his plate to his room. He shut the door behind him.

He got twenty lashes with his father’s belt for that one. And that was just for leaving the table unexcused. His ass hurt for weeks.

Grif’s worst memory was… different. 

A draft card, twenty dollars, and two paperclips in his left pocket. Leaving his little sister behind after practically raising her alone. Flying off to basic to meet with someone he barely knew. After all, laziness is a learned trait. He picked up what he had to to survive. And now, without him having to take care of Kai alone, he could rest. Sleep a little.

Carolina was falling, losing York over a lighter.

Caboose was losing his best friend.

Donut was--

Donut was here.

His worst memory was _here._

Sitting with Genkins, his friends lost to the wind.

“It all ends here, doesn’t it?” Genkins said. His glitchy form was flickering on and off in a solid green.

Donut gulped.

It really was, wasn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> honestly im not proud of this i just wanna publish it before the next rvb comes out
> 
> suck it r(oosterteeth)eds


End file.
